Hair Party!
by Hobbit-Love
Summary: One Shot: The girls have a party, the boys evesdrop. They all have some fun! IK MS FUNFUNFUN!


HAIR PARTY! WOOOOO!  
  
Hey ppl's! This is my first ever fanfiction! I found it again and decided to fix it up. It's short but sweet, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I don't own any Inuyasha anything or anyone. Poo.  
  
READ IMPORTANT: Pretend that Sessoumaru and Inuyasha don't hate each other. As long as you understand that, we're good. I can just see you all reading this and thinking, "what the. when have Sessoumaru and Rin ever hung out with the Yasha gang?" well they do in my story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls of the Japanese Feudal Era were having a hair sleepover (a sleepover where they do hair stuff the whole time, considering they all had long hair). Dressed in nightgowns and baggy shirts that Kagome brought from her own closet in Tokyo, they chatted away and listened to Kagome's cd's.  
  
Kagome wanted Rin, Sango, and even Kirara to have a taste of what girls did for fun in her time. Although Kirara never changed to her human form, Kagome hoped she could get her to change for Shippou. The boy had seen her once, ONCE and he couldn't stop talking about her human form.  
  
The girls were sitting in a circle with each person facing the girl to her right's back. That way they were braiding, styling, and gelling each other's hair. Kirara was jumping around and making her opinion known by purring or growling each time a new style was tried out.  
  
The friends were chatting about the kind of boys they liked when Kirara jumped in the middle of the circle and unexpectedly transformed. Fire swirled around her as she changed to her 13 year-old human girl form.  
  
When the fire died down she was lying on her stomach in cute pajamas that were covered in the name of some famous rock star that Kagome thought was hot.  
  
"Great!" said Kagome, clapping and smiling; she waved to a spot in front of her so that Kirara could join the circle. As Kirara began to brush Rin's hair, Rin narrowed her eyes and glanced at the crack in the only door of the little cabin.  
  
"shhh! I think Rin can hear us!" whispered Miroku who was listening intently to what Sango was saying about her perfect guy. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and Sessoumaru were watching and listening through the break in the thin wooden door that was the only thing that blocked them from the girls.  
  
"Then tell lover-boy over here to stop rambling on about Kirara in her human form. He keeps describing her.", Inuyasha shivered, "in a way that he needs to SHUT UP" complained Inuyasha pointing at the 13 year-old Shippou in disgust.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't know what it's like to have a crush on a pretty girl like her, and we can all see that you don't really like Kagome, the way you treat her," said Sessoumaru with an air of false wisdom.  
  
"Why you." Inuyasha gritted his teeth and lunged at his half-brother. They started squabbling and Shippou and Miroku joined in (hey, they aren't the brightest of people), and before long a brawl broke out.  
  
"Child!"  
  
"Albino!"  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
The girls giggled, while the guys had started to fight they had totally opened the door and spent the past 15 minutes, oblivious to the arguing men, watching them and laughing.  
  
Miroku noticed first and sheepishly moved to the side, as if to cover up the fact that he was ever in the scrabble. Slowly Shippou, then Sessoumaru and finally Inuyasha stood aside, shifting their eyes and started going back to their cottage.  
  
"Oh come on! It's not like after that we would let you just leave with out explaining what you were arguing about do you?" grinned Sango, folding her arms and tilting her head. Kagome nodded vigorously. Rin and Kirara were behind the two older girls, laughing hysterically and gasping for air.  
  
The boys paraded in, after an awkward few minutes Rin went up to Sessoumaru, grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the floor beside her. She kneeled behind him (considering that the 11 year-old was to short to sit and reach his head) and started messing with his hair. Following her, Kagome pushed Inuyasha down to a pillow so he was lying on his stomach; she sat on his back and started to play with his hair too. Miroku clasped Sango's hand and led her to another spot on the floor where he started to comb her hair. Shippou and Kirara looked a little uncomfortable, as any young teenager would at a time like this. So they just sat on the floor next to each other.  
  
Everyone talked, laughed and listened to music. After a while Kagome decided she wanted to remember this night, and she was sure it wasn't over.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha-do you think you could go in my bag real quick and get my camera?" she asked him on purpose, she remembered the last time she asked him to get something out of her bag (he ended up killing her alarm clock).  
  
"Um, suuuuure." he replied. He walked over to her bag, eyeing it suspiciously. Kagome winked at everyone behind his back and nodded toward him, signaling that they should watch the potentially amusing show. He stared at it for a few minutes, as if he could make the camera pop out if he thought about it hard enough.  
  
Damn, he thought, their all probably watching me and going to think I'm a fool because I don't want to even look in there.  
  
The dog demon turned around, to his frustration they were all looking at him with delight in their eyes, all except for Kagome who was looking at him with innocent adoration in her eyes. He hated that look; she always got him to do whatever she wanted with it.  
  
"What's the matter Inu-wimp?" asked Sessoumaru, taunting him, and thoroughly enjoying it.  
  
"I am not a wimp!" snarled Inuyasha. He turned quickly, inching over to the bag, determined to stop his brothers' mockery before it got any worse. He opened the sides of the bag, peered in, and looked at all the shiny metal rectangles and cylinders in between the masses of clothe.  
  
Which one is it, the hanyou wondered, Well, I better pick soon, I can feel all their stupid eyes on me right now.  
  
As he shuffled through the brightly colored clothes he heard a stifled laugh coming from behind him. He grabbed the one that he thought looked like the one Kagome had taken out before and circled around to look at them.  
  
"Here." He said handing her what he really hoped was the camera.  
  
"Thanks" she said smiling.  
  
Inuyasha grinned and before he could do anything she brought it up to her eyes and took a picture of him. Somehow, he knew it was coming so he prepared his eyes the best way he could for the blinding light. He blinked rapidly, took it gently from her and snapped one of her too.  
  
Then without warning, he whirled around, and clicked, right in front of Sessoumaru's eyes. The bright white flash blinded him momentarily, Sessoumaru growled and threw a hairpin at Inuyasha. He caught it in the air and threw a handful of colored metal clips at his face. Some of them hit Sessoumaru and at the same moment the rest hit Sango.  
  
"AAA!" she screamed, half out of pain, half from hilarity. Miroku grabbed some plastic rubber bands and flung them at whoever was there. Kagome seemed to have the same idea and flung some too.  
  
Soon it was a fully empowered hair accessory war! Rainbow colored rubber bands were flinging left and right, little metal pins were bouncing off the floor and walls and somehow the contents of Kagome's bag were spilled and those were being chucked at faces too (we wonder if maybe it had something to do with a certain half-demon who wanted revenge on the shiny objects and little doodad's).  
  
When Kagome seized her chance and started taking pictures of her laughing, smiling and roaring friends, the flash took them all by surprise. Kagome expected them all to stop what they were doing and cover their eyes but instead they kept throwing the hair accessories.  
  
All except for Inuyasha who jumped straight at Kagome and wrestled her down to the floor, she shrieked and laughed at the same time while he pinned her down with his legs and started taking pictures of her and everyone else.  
  
Inuyasha put down the camera, planning this perfect moment carefully. He looked into Kagome's eyes and smiled a soft smile that his face hadn't cracked in a long time. She seemed to sense the moment, she knew he was going to do something, and she also knew she wanted to do it first. Slowly she reached up to Inuyasha's cheek at the same time that he put his hand behind her neck and they pulled together their lips brushing softly and then they shared their first real kiss.  
  
Everyone was watching.  
  
It was silent.  
  
Shippou and Kirara broke the awkward silence.  
  
"aww" whispered Kirara at the same time that Shippou uttered a very fake and very loud "sniff".  
  
"oooookay then. I think that Rin and I will retire. See you all in the morning." Sessoumaru said.  
  
"Rin will see everyone tomorrow" said Rin waving to everyone. Miroku and Sango waved goodnight. Everyone else seemed a little preoccupied.  
  
Inuyasha got up and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth while Kagome sat up and sort of brushed herself off. When Sessoumaru and Rin were gone Sango and Miroku slowly turned around to face Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippou and Kirara whispered to each other and then sat down so that they could see the two "couples" and started to watch them intently.  
  
"So." Said Sango  
  
"Yes, so." Agreed Miroku  
  
"So what?" countered Kagome  
  
"Yes, so what?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"So what? You know what" stated Sango  
  
"Yea, I'm sure you know what" agreed Miroku  
  
"Well obviously not" pointed out Kagome  
  
"Feh." Said Inuyasha  
  
Shippou and Kirara were shaking with silent mirth, while patting each other on the backs, and pointing at the four losers.  
  
The four "losers" all turned and glared at the two teens. They immediately stopped laughing and looked around innocently.  
  
"Ugh", Kagome rolled her eyes, "Alright, the night shan't be over yet. Sango," she turned to face her again, "Truth or Dare."  
  
"Oh God no!!!" she said mockingly shielding her eyes and pretending to faint in horror.  
  
Miroku caught her, although he really didn't need to, she had fallen so softly. He looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome, who were looking at him confused, and then he dropped her putting his hands up in the air as if he was under arrest.  
  
"I didn't touch her!"  
  
They just shook their heads.  
  
"Anyways SANGO." Kagome said looking at her pointedly.  
  
"Oh alright." She huffed sitting up. She began tapping her head and whispering, "hmmmm." or " truth. or. dare. hmmmm." This went on for about 5 minutes before Kagome crawled across the floor to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"COME ON COME ON COME ON ANSWER!" she said loudly, shaking Sango violently.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Lady Kagome?" Miroku said, looking at her quite terrified. 'I better stick that "Lady" in there,' he thought, 'she's becoming quite scary again.' "But I'm afraid, 'you bet I am', that I don't understand what your talking about."  
  
"Oh of course!" she said smiling and sitting down again.  
  
'Bi-polar that one.' Miroku thought shaking his head.  
  
Kagome explained the game to Miroku and Inuyasha and they suddenly understood why Sango was acting the way she was.  
  
"ok", said Sango when they had finished. They looked at her fearfully. But she picked the one that they had feared, "Dare."  
  
"noooooooooooooooooooooooo" howled Inuyasha. He grabbed his face and looked at Kagome pleadingly. Kagome took pity on him, smiled wickedely at Sango, and avoided gaze with Miroku.  
  
"I, Kagome Higurashi, dare you, Sango the demon exterminator, to touch the Lord Miroku in that one place that he constantly touches you." She smiled at them all and leaned back on her hands.  
  
It was too bad that Shippou and Kirara wouldn't see this. They had long before fallen asleep and were snoring softly, Kirara back in her cat form, curled up in Shippou's lap. (A/N: awwwwww can't you just see it?)  
  
Sango blushed furiously and glanced at Miroku who was, needless to say, in a state of shock. She quickly went over to him and touched his butt for about a half second before going back to her place and sitting down.  
  
"INVALID," Kagome roared, "the dare must be repeated until I am completely satisfied." Miroku's eyes widened and he looked at her half-confused and half-the way any pervert would at this moment.  
  
Sango was not just furiously red, but furious herself. So she went over to Miroku and grabbed his ass. She kept her hand there for a few minutes before Kagome said, "Dare complete." But even then she kept her hand there. Inuyasha looked at the pair confused before his eyes went wide. He quickly turned away and grabbing Kagome's wrist, he walked out dragging Kagome behind him.  
  
"What the hell!" Kagome said once they were in the next room. Inuyasha just looked at her. "What!" she repeated impatiently.  
  
"That was a bit much." He stated looking at her, the only emotion showing was his narrowed eyes.  
  
"Wha. who.?!" she spluttered, turning red with anger. But before she could get more then one word out Inuyasha wrapped his left arm around her waist and slowly backed her up against the wall. Kagome stared at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"what the hell." she breathed.  
  
"You look so beautiful when your mad" Inuyasha smiled. He could feel her body so close to him, it made him so unbelievably happy. He brought his head down to meet hers while his right hand went up to tangle in her hair on the side of her face. They closed their eyes and lips locked. Kagome's arms were pinned to her sides and she wiggled them trying to get free. Inuyasha brought his left hand to the other side of her face so that she could move her arms.  
  
They both moved down to the ground and sat there as they made out. Kagome was still against the wall and Inuyasha pulled her into his lap where they sat, arms wrapped around each other and lips moving together. After a while they both pulled away and stared into each other's eyes for a moment.  
  
Then, as if a silent understanding, Kagome stood up and sat down next to Inuyasha.  
  
"So." She said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. He then put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and Inuyasha laid his head on hers. There they spent the night.  
  
~*~SLEEP~*~TRANQUILITY~*~*MEANWHILE*~*~COMFORT~*~DREAM~*~  
  
As Kagome yelled "complete" Miroku turned his head and met Sango's imposing eyes. Sango looked at him in fury before noticing the beauty in his eyes. She had never seen his eyes this closely before. She had never noticed the handsome violet gaze he threw her when she wasn't looking. But now she saw it, right in front of her and she for once knew how she felt about him.  
  
Sango saw Inuyasha pulling Kagome out of the room from the corner of her eye and she knew, somehow that they would be happy tonight. Shippou and Kirara were dozing away. Sango smiled subconsciously and looked back at Miroku. She didn't really notice that she was smiling until he smiled back and immediately felt guilty. She hadn't even been thinking about him when she smiled, but he thought she had.  
  
Well, she thought grinning ever more widely, now I am.  
  
She moved her hand slowly up, up his back and to the back of his neck. Miroku looked at her amusingly, wondering if she was really doing this or if this was another one of his dreams. Now Sango had both of her hands on Miroku's neck. He placed his hands on hers and wondered if she was teasing him, or if maybe she was suddenly going to begin choking him. Miroku pulled her hands from his neck and brought them to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on each one. Then he put them on her hips. Shippou and Kirara dozed away.  
  
Sango moved her hands away so that his were on her hips and she put hers again on his neck, but this time behind them and laced her fingers. Miroku looked away from her eyes and to her hips as he noticed that she was moving them so that they were dancing. He looked to Kagome's cd player, realizing that it was still on and that it was playing a semi-slow song.  
  
They began dancing and for a while were happy just twirling around, but eventually the song changed and it became faster. Miroku dipped Sango and she shrieked, surprised.  
  
"shhh not here!" Miroku whispered, giggling quietly. Shippou and Kirara were still dozing away. They ran to the next room and collapsed on the floor giggling and whispering stupid funny things.  
  
"ahhh" Miroku sighed. He turned and looked at Sango, who was staring at him, the corners of her mouth just slightly revealing her amusement. Miroku turned away, suddenly blushing, and then glanced back at her. She still had the same expression on her face and her eyes were half closed.  
  
She's smirking! Miroku realized. But as anger closed in on him she sat down in front of him and laid her head in his lap. He jumped slightly and then, the surprise ebbing away, he laid head and back on the wall behind him and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Somehow in the middle of the night Sango ended up sitting in his lap like a little child, clinging to him, with his arms wrapped around her tightly. Though they would never know how this happened, they had both sleep- "walked" and had kissed in the middle of the night. Now how more connected can you be? Dreaming the same thing.  
  
~*~SLEEP~*~TRANQUILITY~*~*REVIEW*~*~COMFORT~*~DREAM~*~  
  
HAHAHA DID YA CATCH THAT?! REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Flames Welcome! (can't you just see that on a doormat?) Well I hoped you enjoyed. Bye-Bye! 


End file.
